patriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayj (PC)
"Did somebody say loot?" – Sayj Bio Sayj (now deceased) was born into an unremarkable family in an unremarkable town, destined to live the unremarkable life of a farmhand. Whilst Sayj's family cared about little more than farming and animal husbandry, Sayj cared for the environment, nature and the elements themselves. At the young age of 20 he packed a sack and set off to acquaint himself with the land. He wandered for a year before coming to the Great Forest where he found his home under a recessed rock shelf that, over time, he would dig out into the cave he would call home for most of his life. Appearance Having spent most of his life in the wild, Sayj has a look that makes one think he is older than he is. He's well worn, with hard lines on his face and facial tics that don't quite match up to what he's saying. None the less, this isn't what draws the eye to Sayj - Instead, it is his green hued skin and vaguely luminescent blood that draws the eye - the siren call of a practiced Druid. Personality Odd, informed, and a tad greedy, Sayj is a man who's forgotten himself in the wild; his charisma leaves much to be desired and his way with nature far outstrips his ways with men. He is drawn to knowledge more than most things and will go out of his way to obtain new information (and loot!) with which he might improve his life or, if it benefits him, the lives of his allies. Background Before Adventuring Having spent 41 of his last 42 years as a hermit in the Great Forest, Sayj knows much about the wilderness but has a lot to discover about the civilized world, and with that comes a boundless curiosity for learning new things. Having returned to society only a year ago as an aged man, Sayj still has difficulty in certain social situations and often misses social cues or changes in tone, instead taking people for their words and/or at face value. He also has a habit of talking to himself, plants and animals, the sky, and even inanimate objects, as those are the only things to talk to when you live in the woods for 40 years. Due to being left alone to his own devices for so long, Sayj often considers how he would solve things on his own rather than how people can come together to solve things - he's working on it. Sayj has lost contact with his family and has seen neither hide nor hair of anyone he knew from before his journey. For the most part, his life in the Great Forest was uneventful - the only real things of note that occurred were his brief meetings with Tabbs the Turtle Sage and the friendships he made with a few critters of the Forest. During Adventures Sayj has been travelling all over the Island of Patrium, dragged along by his friends and fellow heroes, Adrian and Lyka. They began with an explosive adventure in the Great Forest where they tracked down the devilish Faust Myrddin, the man seemingly responsible for the corruption of the Great Forest via the Ink Blight. Sayj would, through his transformative abilities, track down Faust and be the individual most responsible for gathering important information at the scene of Faust's crimes. This knack for investigation and collection has and will prove useful in the days to come. He continues his adventures for now with his allies and as every day passes he grows his collection of goods and his mind with knowledge. Affiliations * Abyssal Bone Academy (House Jayla) * The Divine Church of Ithos (through Adrian) * The Danalith Clan (through Lyka) * The Natural World Relationships Allies * Adrian * Lyka Family ''(Or Equivalent)'' * Kalkren Friends * Gertrude "Herby Gerty" Herbress * Professor Giddens * Professor Obbicus (FILL IN LATER) Romantic Interests * Gertrude? Enemies * Tabbs (Possibly) * Faust Myddrin * Eden Fawkes * Damiano (because he took his name) Trivia * His skin is green due to Druidic Magics, but his blue blood is a result of later mutations not relating to Druidic magic whatsoever. * He is not a fan of illusion magic. * He has the full backing of Mother Gaia. This could come to bare on his enemies to devastating effect. * He's deathly afraid of bees.